


Pillow Talk

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied Attempted Sexual Content, M/M, Wedding traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: It's very late, and Harry couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the December Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Tradition  
> Word count: 364

"Wha--?" Draco stirred, woken up by a sudden dip in the other side of the bed.

"Ssh, go back to sleep." Whispered the intruder, putting an arm around his waist, and pressing himself against Draco's back.

Draco's entire body jolted, the intruder's voice rousing his brain into alertness. "Potter!" He said, wriggling, trying to free himself from the man's hold.

"Stop struggling!" Harry embraced him more tightly. "Ssh. It's late. We need to sleep."

Draco elbowed the man behind him, but stopped moving nevertheless. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Harry snorted softly. "This is my house. I can do whatever I want."

"We're getting married tomorrow, you heathen," Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not supposed to see your groom the night before."

"Well, it's already three in the morning, so technically, it's already the day _of_."

"What?!" He tried sitting up, but Harry was too strong. "Why the hell did you wake me up at three in the morning?!"

"I'm sorry," Harry answered, burrowing his face into the back of Draco's neck. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just... I couldn't sleep without you."

Draco sighed, feeling himself deflate. "Couldn't you have manned up for one night, you git? It's bad luck to see me before the wedding."

"Is it?"

"I don't know. What if it _is_ bad luck? What if something happens? Are you really risking it?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Well?" Draco asked again.

"I've had enough of all of that, you know? Luck, destiny, whatever. I just want to sleep with my fiancé. Would that be so bad?"

Draco didn't know how to answer. Truth be told, he had trouble falling asleep that night, too. He and Harry had been living together for two years, and it was kind of hard to sleep without his usual human pillow.

"Ugh, fine. Can we go back to sleep now? If I wake up with eyebags, I will hex your bollocks off." He squirmed, trying to settle in his fiancé's arms.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of awake right now," Harry grinned, his hand starting to stroke Draco's stomach.

"Kreacher!" Draco yelled. "Lock this man up in the guest room, at once!"

"Draco, no!"


End file.
